Yours
by believesvueo
Summary: Takes place a few weeks after Gail walked out on Holly after meeting her friends.


**Yours**

 _'Cause I, I feel like I'm ready for love_ _  
_ _And I wanna be your everything and more_ _  
_ _And I know every day you say it_ _  
_ _But I just want you to be sure_ _  
_ _That I'm yours_ _  
_

They had not seen each other for six weeks since the night at the Penny when Gail walked out on Holly and not even giving Holly a chance to explain her side. Gail just walked out on her and for almost a moth Holly tried contacting her. Holly called and left messages. She also texted Gail but she finally got the message, Gail was done with her. It was time to move on.

She was called in the morning that a body has been discovered. She is hoping that Division 15 isn't the one on the scene. But to her dismay, as soon as she got out of the car, she spotted Detective Swarek and Nash. She also spotted McNally and the blonde she has been hoping to avoid. She greeted the officers when she got to the scene and avoided looking at Gail.

She can feel Gail's eyes on her but she continued to look at the body while she answered the detectives questions.

The moment Gail saw Holly she realized what a jerk she had been and how unfair she had treated Holly. She had missed Holly so much but her pride got in the way and before she knew it, she and Holly have not spoken for six weeks now. She wanted so badly to talk to Holly but she was embarrass of how childish she acted. She could tell that Holly has lost some weight and the sparkle she used to see in her eyes are gone. She was all business and it was obvious that Holly was trying to ignore her.

After giving the detectives her initial findings she told Swarek and Nash to send the body to the morgue.

"Alright Doc, I'll send an officer to accompany the body."

"I'll go to the morgue." Gail volunteered.

Holly looked and shook her head.

"Actually Detective Swarek there is no need to send anybody to the morgue. I'll do the toxicology first and then text you. You can send one of your officers then."

Gail felt like she has been kicked in the gut. Holly couldn't run out of the crime scene fast enough.

After a few hours, shortly before lunch, Holly texted Swarek and Nash to send Officer McNally to pick up the toxicology results.

"McNally, the Doc asked for you to get the toxicology results."

"Hey Andy can I go get it instead?"

"Ah, Gail…"

"Please Andy, I need to talk to Holly. I need to make things right with her. I messed up so badly with her."

"Okay. And Gail, good luck with Holly. I really hope that whatever it is that happened between you two, they get worked out."

"Thanks Andy."

On her way to the morgue, she stopped by the café to pick up a sandwich and juice for Holly.

When she got to the morgue, there was nobody there. So she went to Holly's office.

She knocked first.

"Come in Andy. Oh, it's you."

"Yeah it's me. I brought you a sandwich and juice. I thought you might be hungry."

"Thanks but I have my lunch. Just keep it. Here's the toxicology results. Tell Swarek and Nash that I should be done with the autopsy by the end of day."

"Holly can we talk?"

"This is talking right?"

"I mean not about the case but about us."

"There is an us?"

"Holly…"

"Where is your taser?"

"What? My taser?"

"You said you would rather taser your eye than spend another minute with me. So where is it?"

"Holly, I over reacted and I am so sorry. I am sorry for walking out on you at the Penny. I am sorry for the things I said to you."

"Gail, you had chances to apologize but you didn't. For a month I called you and left you messages. I texted you. I reached out for weeks but you just ignored me and acted as if I didn't exist. It was so easy for you Gail to just push me on the side of the road and leave me there and you take off without even looking back."

"I know Holly, I know. I fucked up. I was selfish and only thought of myself. I created an emergency because I was insecure. All the things Lisa said, it just brought back the things Chris, Nick and my mother have said to me. I know you are too good for me. You're a doctor. You have your own townhouse and I live with two other roommates. I am cold, rude and a jerk. You're so nice, polite and the most wonderful person I have ever met. You are so smart and I feel so inadequate sometimes when I am with you. Holly, please just give me a chance. I promise you that I will spend the rest of my life making things right with you. I just need you to please give me a chance."

"I can't do this right now Gail. I need time."

"I'll give you all the time you need Holly. But please just let me see you."

"I have a lot to sort out and think about Gail."

Two weeks went by and Holly hasn't said anything. Gail sent her flowers and had gone to the morgue and brought her coffees and lunches. Holly accepted them but she wouldn't talk about their relationship.

Gail misses her Holly; the one who would always touch her whenever they are together. She misses the smile that Holly only had for her. There was softness and warmth in her eyes. The Holly she sees now is so distant and occupied. Gail would do anything just to see Holly give her that crooked smile she loved so much.

Tonight Gail is at the Penny with her friends. She had asked Holly earlier to dinner but Holly said she had something going on tonight.

She is trying very hard to have fun with her friends tonight. She is trying to engage in the conversation going around her but she can't stop thinking about Holly and what she is doing tonight. She never asked Holly if she was dating because she was too afraid of what the answer would be. The thought of Holly being touched, kissed and made love to have kept her up late at night and drives her crazy. She has never been the possessive type but when it comes to Holly, the green eyed monster comes out. She felt this even before they got together.

Gail closed her eyes trying to drive away the negative thoughts and when she opened her eyes, the object of her thoughts since the day they met walked in. "God, she is so beautiful," Gail thought. Holly takes her breath away like no other has ever done before. What she loved most about Holly is that she doesn't realize how truly gorgeous she is. How she is at her most stunning when she is at home, free of makeup and just wearing sweats and a tank top. And how fucking sexy she is and how perfect her body is. And how she has spent countless hours thinking about the times they made love and how she had imprinted in her mind how Holly looks when she comes and screams her name. Never had she felt this way before.

Gail walked over to the bar where Holly was sitting.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"Getting a drink."

"So…"

"How about we sit over there and talk?"

"Okay."

"Tonight I had a date. Rachel set me up with her but all I could think about is you Gail. I have been thinking about us since that day at the morgue. When you didn't return my calls and my texts, I told myself that I needed to move on. And that I needed to forget you because it is what you had done. What hurt the most was Gail, we were friends before we got together. You know me and you know I don't judge people. I know what you are before I fell in love with you. But you didn't trust me Gail. You got scared and you created an emergency. You were a cat and climbed that tree. I don't know Gail if I can go through that again. If I can trust you that you will not climb that tree again whenever something scare you. But one thing I know is that even after everything, you would still be my last call. And that you are still who and what I want. And I hate you that I feel this way."

"Holly, baby I love you. And I will try to be the best I could be."

"But I am so afraid Gail. I don't know if I could trust you not to walk out on me again. I mean we had only been together for a few months and you got scared the moment you felt we were getting serious. What more if we have been together for a year and I am ready to settle down and I have fallen deeper in love with you and you decide that this isn't what you want. I am not what you want."

"Holly, I have always wanted you. That will never change, I know that for sure. And if you just give me a chance, just one chance I will show you."

"It will take some time before I could trust you again. But I am willing to try and give you another chance. I just need you to believe In yourself, to believe in us because this will never work as long as you have doubts. I don't expect you to be perfect, I know you will make mistakes and I will too. But I just need us to be honest with each other. I need you to be open with me. That is all I ever want from you. "

"And all I want is a chance to prove to you that I am worth it. And that I love you."

"Okay. Come on, let's get out of here."

"Okay. Holly?"

"Yeah?"

Gail pulled Holly to her and kissed her. She loves kissing Holly's lips; they are so soft and taste so sweet. "I love you. And God I have missed this."


End file.
